


Sleep Here

by PiscesViolet



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, dickkory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesViolet/pseuds/PiscesViolet
Summary: After returning home from The Asylum, Kory and Dick fall into a new step of intimacy.





	Sleep Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Another quick read! Let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S. Thanks for the response from my last fic! I really appreciate it.

The Asylum.

This was the only thing Kory could think about each passing second. The thought of her last day alive being in that hell chills her to the core. Rachel and Gar in the car ride back to Bruce’s place were just…quiet. That almost unnerved her the most. She knew they felt a little guilty for sneaking out in the first place but after listening to Rachel’s mother, Angela, lightly snoring, it was worth it.

Dick has not spoken either once he started driving them home. He only offered to stop for food that everyone ultimately declined. Kory noticed him driving with both hands death-gripping the steering wheel, the passing street lights illuminating his beaten and sweaty face. His mind is racing a mile a minute, she can tell. After all, he deliberately burned his suit. It was the official killing of Robin, although, Dick has to end the Robin that is inside of him as well.

A part of her wants to reach her hand out to him, place it on his thigh so he can know that she is here for him, but she can’t bring herself to make any kind of physical contact, not after tonight.

Inside Bruce’s place, they robotically went about their nightly routines. Kory and Dick wordlessly fixed up one of the many bedrooms for Angela who went back to sleep in minutes. Rachel sat in the room with her.

Dick disappeared to one of the other rooms leaving Kory and Gar in the kitchen. She watches him half-heartedly make a sandwich and take weak bites. 

“It’s okay if you have something to say,” Kory offered. Gar’s eyes brightened a little but dimmed a split second after.

“I— uh, are you…mad at me?” Gar asked this question with all his focus on the sandwich.

Kory bent to rest her arms on the kitchen counter, “No, was it fucking stupid that you guys snuck out? Yes. But you did it because you wanted to be in Rachel’s corner and help her. I can’t be mad about that.”

Gar half smiled and grabbed his sandwich, “So I’m not in trouble then? Sweet, um, goodnight Kory.” 

Kory smiled, “Goodnight.”

Gar went in the direction of his room but stopped before rounding the corner, “Is Dick mad?” 

Kory shrugged, “I think Dick is naturally inconvenienced.” 

They both laugh. 

“Oh, and do not ever use my Uber account again.”

Gar darted off to his room but not before squeaking out a “Yes ma’am.”

~.~

Kory scoured her skin in the shower, she could barely see an inch in front of her with the amount of steam from the hot water. When she closed her eyes all she could see is the operation room in The Asylum: the straps over her body, the beeping monitors, and the tube coming out of her throat. It is too overwhelming, there is no way she can sleep tonight. She finished her shower once she was confident she got all of the soot off of her.  
In her room, she towel dried herself off and slapped on this expensive scented lotion. Once she felt that she smelled enough like a rosebush, she grabbed a fluffy robe from the closet and shrugged it on. Sitting at the edge of her bed, she studied her hands, she hated the fact that she can just use her gifts so easily to hurt people— kill them, but in her heart, she knows it’s either her, or them. And she still has shit to do. 

A light knocking on the other side of her door broke Kory’s thoughts.

“Hey it’s me.” 

It was Dick’s muffled voice. 

She got up from the bed and headed towards the door, her body feeling a little tingly in anticipation of seeing him. She opened the door just enough to lean her body against the threshold. Dick’s eyes flickered to her robe but he managed to focus on her face.

“Hi.”

“Do you need something Dick?”

He looked to his feet and back up to her, “Can I ask you for a favor?”

Kory squinted her eyes, “Sure.”

He nodded his head towards his room down the hallway and she wordlessly followed. Dick got to the door first and opened it, gesturing for her to walk in before him. Kory smirked at that. 

This is not her first time in his room. This isn’t even the second, but it does look different, cleaner as if he hit a reset button. 

She walked further in and turned to him, “So what’s up?” 

Dick pulled an “R” shaped blade out of his pocket, “I found this, and…”

“…Keep it.” Kory interjected. Dick eyebrows shot up.

“What?”

“I’m not melting it, you should keep it.” 

“Why? Practically everything else is destroyed.”

Kory sighs and goes to plop down on his bed. Dick sets the blade on the dresser and walks over to sit next to her. 

“Look Dick,” Kory places a hand on his chest, “All these things are just costumes and weapons, getting rid of them doesn’t change the fact Robin is still in here.”

Dick places his hand over hers, “Well, I’m going to get rid of him there too.”

“Yeah? I object to setting you on fire, as a heads up.” Kory removes her hand and stands up. 

Dick eyes stay locked on hers as he smiles, “You’re funnier then you let on.”

Kory giggles, “You think so? …Dick?” 

He rolls his eyes, “Now I take it back.” 

Kory shrugs one shoulder, “Oh? Okay, since I’m not funny I’ll just go to bed.” 

Kory dramatically pivots and heads toward the door, Dick is hot on her heels.

“Hold on, wait, wait.” Dick grabs her arm and pulls her into him. 

“You’re fast!” Kory exhales, holding in snickers. 

“Don’t leave.” Dick smiles briefly after he said this, but his eyes looked sad. Kory stopped being humored and put her arms around his shoulders.

“Yeah, I’ll stay.” 

Dick nodded and rubbed his thumb over her cheek, then over her lips. He slowly brought his face to hers and Kory met him halfway for a kiss. They were there for what felt like minutes before Kory felt Dick’s hands grip her firmer and lift her from the ground. Her legs went around his waist immediately and he walked them over to his bed and laid her down. He undid her robe and pulled it open, Kory gasped as the air in the room hit her. 

Dick pulled off his grey shirt and tossed it to the side. He got up to kneel at the foot of the bed and grabbed her legs to pull her closer to the edge. Kory smiled as her body slid down the duvet. Dick gently settled her thighs on his shoulders and lightly placed his mouth onto her, making Kory’s eyes instantly lull back into her head. 

~.~

After they both finished, Kory lifts off of him and blindly reaches for her robe in the darkened room but comes across Dick’s shirt instead. She feels the fabric in her hands before she puts it on to go into the bathroom. 

Kory turns off the sink and looks at herself in the mirror. She’s exhausted and satisfied, but she can’t deny that having sex with Dick just then seemed a little off. 

“Like a goodbye.” Kory whispered to herself.

“Did you say something?” Dick’s tired voice rumbled.

“Oh shit!” Kory exclaimed, she didn’t hear him open the door. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you I just have to piss.” Dick said, passing behind her to get to the toilet. 

“How graceful.” Kory teased as she made her way out back to the bed. 

Kory turned on the table lamp and grabbed her robe. She looked at the state of the bed with its half off duvet and twisted sheets and decided to fix it. The toilet flushed right as she was done and she thought to go back to her room, but instead she just stood there with her robe balled up in her arms.

“What are you doing?” Dick asked, coming out of the bathroom.

“Uh, I was honestly just standing here, I fixed up the bed, you were going to bed right?”

Dick walked past Kory and got into bed, “Yeah, you’re not? I don’t mind if you keep on the light if you’re staying up.”

Kory cleared her throat, “Huh?”

Dick sat up on his arms and said firmly, “Get in here.”

Kory smiled and crawled into the bed. They didn’t cuddle but it was nice knowing that they were laying in bed with one another, it was a new level of comfort they reached with each other. 

“This feels…” Kory starts.

“Different?”

“Yeah, not just this moment in time, but, you seem different.” Kory looked over to Dick who is staring at the ceiling.

“I’ll admit I have a lot on my mind, but I think you know that by now.”

“I can say it again if you need to hear it— you can talk to me.” Kory said. 

Dick lightly blushes, “Thanks for the reminder, but it isn’t your job.”

“Well it’s not if I’m offering.” 

“I know. Are you okay? After tonight?” Dick asked.

Kory’s heart started to race, simply referencing The Asylum makes her uneasy, “Um, I am as good as I can hope for. You?”

“Definitely could be fucking better.”

“Mhmm.” Kory agreed.

They looked over to each other and studied each other’s faces. Kory and Dick’s hand slowly went to find the other’s but stopped short. This swell of intimacy was a lot for them. She instead reached over on her side and turned off the light, when she settled back in she felt Dick’s hand smooth back her hair. 

“You are comfortable, right?” Dick whispered.

“Yes, why?”

“I wanted to make sure you can sleep here.”

Kory took a breath.

“I can.”


End file.
